1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile online game services, and particularly, to a system of mobile online game and a method for communicating between mobile game terminals.
2. Background of the Invention
At present, a mobile online game system mainly includes a game platform and mobile game terminals. The game platform is used for providing users with a series of such services as game service release, parallel operation of multiple game services, discovery of the user of a game service, process control of game operation, charging of the user account. The mobile game terminal provides a game platform for users to access and an operating platform for users to play games.
In the existing mobile online game system, the data interaction between a game platform and numerous mobile game terminals is implemented through a communication network which is huge. The mobile game terminal mainly includes a game application unit, which forwards the data generated by the game operation to a Mobile Game Platform (MGP) of the game platform for corresponding processing. The game platform primarily includes the MPG, which receives the data sent from a mobile game terminal through a communication network, and performs the corresponding processing according to the type of the data received by the MGP The data sent from the mobile game terminal to the MPG primarily include two parts; one part is core data for game logic processing, system management, billing, and etc, and the core data is the main part of the game platform service, and needs corresponding analysis or processing by the MGP; the other part is communication data between the mobile game terminals such as interaction data of voice or text etc, and the communication data is sent from an originating mobile game terminal and forwarded through the MGP to a destination mobile game terminal.
The inventors found in the inventing processes that in the above processes, the MGP does not perform any processing to the communication data between the mobile game terminals, but only acts as a forwarder. Although the data forwarding is not the main service of the game platform, the system resource is limited after all, so along with the user group of game platform becoming huger and huger, even the service of just forwarding data through the game platform may consume considerable system resources, which lead to a heavy load of service processing for the game platform. Since the communication between the mobile terminals is performed by the data forwarding via the game platform, the interaction periods are prolonged, the communication rate is decreased, and the efficiency and effect of operation of the whole mobile online game system are affected.